Rosario Vampire: Archangel and a Vampire
by MarcAnts76
Summary: The main character was created by me with most of the inspiration taken from Christian theology. I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the original material from the anime or manga. Nor do I own anything from Trivium or Lamb of God. Anyway, this story introduces Arashi Tanaka, the main character who has a power within him that he does not realize until he and Moka are threatened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Arrival

The night before his first day at Youkai Academy, Arashi had a very strange dream. The dream was that

he was looking up at God and taking an order to destroy the Tower of Babel. As soon as the order was

given, he shot out of Heaven's Gates with a speed that would make a bolt of lightning seem slow. As he

was about to crash into the tower with the force to destroy an entire planet, his alarm clock awoke him.

"That was a really strange dream" he thought aloud. After getting ready, he went downstairs to his

mother fixing a giant breakfast. "What's all this, mom?" As soon as those words left his mouth, his

mother turned to him with tears in her eyes. "It's ok mom. I swear I will be fine." He tried to reassure

her, but to no avail. After she finally calmed down, she kissed him goodbye and he made his way to the

bus stop. When the bus pulled up and he got on, the bus driver didn't acknowledge him in the slightest.

So Arashi took his seat at the back of the bus and started listening to his favorite band Trivium at max

volume. The bus driver noticed and began to study the boy until he sensed his power. "What in the

world kind of monster is this kid?" the bus driver asked himself. "I have never in my 5,697 years on this

earth sensed a power of this level. Could the Head master want this boy to come to the academy for this

reason?" he wondered aloud. When they finally reached their destination, the bus driver bid Arashi

farewell and left. "That guy was kind of weird" Arashi said to himself. As he walked down the path he

felt something was off about this place. But he decided it was just his nerves so he ignored it and

continued on his way. Then he heard a very low squeaking sound that got louder as time went on.

Finally he decided to wait and see what could have been making that noise. He waited about five

minutes until he heard a girl's voice screaming "Watch out!" As he turned to see who the person was a

bicycle slammed into his midsection sending both him and the mysterious girl tumbling and rolling over

each other. As they both got their bearings his hand accidentally came to rest on the inside of her thigh.

He didn't notice at first until she started stammering, wondering what he was doing but was too nervous

to form any clear words. As he looked down and realized what was happening he pulled his hand away

as fast as he could. "I am so sorry for touching you there! Please don't be upset, it was an accident I

swear! When their eye locked with each other's Arashi was the first to speak after a brief silence

between the two. "I'm Arashi Tanaka." He said with his hand held out. The girl took his hand and began

to shake it and said "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." When he looked at her more closely he said to himself

"She is definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." She had on the girl's academy

uniform which consisted of a short skirt and a green button up long sleeve shirt with a white under shirt.

Arashi then thought "I never got a uniform from the school, I wonder why? It turns out; the Headmaster

knew how Arashi hated any type of formal wear, so he decided to let him wear whatever he desires. "I

know I shouldn't stare but I really can't help it. She is so gorgeous." As she examined him she blushed

harder than she ever has about anything. "Wow he is the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my

life" she thought. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black Lamb of God t-shirt, and black tennis

shoes. After that she noticed his body looked like it was sculpted by a Greek god and blushed so hard it

looked like her face severely sunburnt. When they finally broke apart she caught his scent and thought

to herself "He smells so good. I need to try his blood sometime." Then she couldn't help herself and bit

down on his neck. Arashi was too scared to move at the sudden attack on his neck. After she had her fill

he just blankly looked at her and as calmly as he could, asked her "Did you just bite my neck?" Once she

realized what she done, she immediately began profusely apologizing. She then explained how she was

a vampire and she was anemic. He then thought "well if she was that bad off then I guess I will let her

suck my blood, but only if she asks." So they began to walk to the academy when Arashi asked if they

were friends now. "You really want to be friends with me? Oh thank you so much Arashi!" Moka

exclaimed as she hugged his neck using her vampire strength, causing Arashi to feel light headed. "Wow

she's strong" he thought to himself. After freshman orientation, the students had to find out what

homeroom they were in, and then were given the rest of the day off to learn where everything was or

make new friends. Arashi and Moka decided to walk together around the academy while learning where

everything was. Then the grade bully Saizo Komiya came out of nowhere and held Arahsi by his shirt

collar and asked why Moka was hanging out with such a wimp and why not with himself. Her response

was "I only hang out with nice people, jerk!" That was one thing Saizo hated to be called more than

anything else, as he transformed into an orc he threw Arashi into a stone column and he went through it

and rolled to a stop. When Moka arrived to where Arashi lay motionless, he reached up and weakly said

"please Moka… run." As his arm went limp, his hand was caught on the rosary and the chain connecting

it to her collar snapped. "My rosary…it came off!" was Moka's reaction. As her transformation was

finished, however, a massive thunderstorm came out of nowhere and Moka was immobilized by the

rain. "Ha. The first time I've been out in a while and I might die." was her only reaction. As Saizo was

about to land the final blow on the two, a huge burst of wind and light surrounded Arashi and he began

levitating as the power of Heaven flowed into his body, and unleashed an unknown entity to even Arashi

himself. Moka then barely was able to open her eyes but was able to see the entire situation. "Who or

what is that?" she wondered aloud. As the wind and light died down, Arashi stood there now with a pair

of beautiful white wings with a ten foot wingspan that vanished a few moments later. His voice was

much deeper than before as the unknown entity inside him said "I am Azriel, the Archangel of

Destruction." As those word fell upon Moka and Saizo's ears, they began to tremble in fear and awe of

the power before them. "Alucard didn't even have a tenth of this power in his final form." Moka thought

to herself. Saizo was too scared to think or react. Arashi then walked over to Saizo and held his hand up

to Saizo's face and said "I will not kill you this time, but if you come within 50 yards of me or Moka

again, I will not hesitate to end your… disgusting existence, monster." After that he flicked Saizo's head

and he was sent flying 30 feet in the opposite direction, making a crater in the side of the cliff behind

him. After his transformation was undone, he rushed Moka to the infirmary to be treated for the

damage the rain had caused. When she awoke, Arashi was asleep in the chair next to her bed. "Did that

all really happen?" was outer Moka's question. "Yes it did, and we should find out exactly what

happened." Was inner Moka's response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The School Festival

One month after the incident, Moka finally gathered the courage to ask Arashi what happened. His

response was that his knowledge was very limited. All he knew was that his body was the vessel for the

Archangel, Azriel, and he explained the dream he had the night before the first day of school. "So you're

telling me you have Heaven's most powerful Archangel living inside you?" "Yes I guess so, Moka." Inner

Moka said "Hmm, he could be a potential mate, don't you think?" Outer Moka tried her best not to

blush, but to no avail. Arashi noticed and asked if she was ok. "Oh yes, I'm fine!" was her initial reaction,

but she put way too much emphasis in it. Luckily, Arashi didn't seem to notice so it didn't take long for

her to calm down. "See if he will go to the festival with us." Inner Moka told Outer. But before she could,

Arashi looked at her and said "Will you, uh, maybe, if you want to, go to the festival with me?" Moka felt

her heart began to race as she latched onto Arashi and yelled "Yes, I would love to!" at the top of her

lungs. So after school, they parted ways to get ready for the festival. "Oh man, I can't believe she wants

to go with me!" Arashi said to himself while getting out of the shower. "It seems the vampire has taken

a liking to you, as has her other half "was Azriel's reaction. Arashi asked "You really think so?" "Arashi, I

am the oldest angel in Heaven. Believe me when I tell you I can tell if a person is attracted to someone."

Just tell her how you feel about her." "Ok, I will try if I don't get too scared to." "Arashi, I know you are

not a confident person, but you are very humble and that is a good thing. In fact, that is one of the

things Moka likes so much about you." "Really, she does?" "Yes she does, Arashi. But in times like this

you need to step out of your comfort zone a little bit to get what you want." So they met up at the

fountain and were both awestruck by each other's appearance. "Wow, she is glowing" was Arashi's

thought. "He is so handsome." was Moka's. "I wonder if he will ask us to court him before tonight is

over" was Inner Moka's thought, which made outer Moka blush with excitement and nervousness. As

the night went on, they were having the time of their lives. When the dance started, they were paired

up and began to slow dance at arm's length. By the end of the first song they were both in each other's

embrace. Halfway through the dance Arashi asked Moka if she would go to the rooftop with him

because he needed to tell her something private. So on their way Arashi told her he had to go to his

dorm so he told her to wait on him and she agreed. While waiting a man followed her up to the roof and

asked "Where's your boyfriend?" She said he was on his way then the man said "Well I better be quick"

as he pinned her up to the wall and she began to scream but he said "No one will hear you up here

bitch!" He ripped her dress and began to feel her up all over her body. "God, please help me" was all she

said in her head. Inner Moka then said "please hurry, Arashi." The man began to laugh to himself while

Moka began to sob very heavily as she had given up all hope. Just before the man began to undo her

bra, the door leading back into the building flung open and stuck into the wall connected to it. Arashi's

voice then boomed across the roof saying "Leave her alone…NOW!" But before the man could react to

the demand, he was turned around and punched with enough force to destroy an entire mountain, and

was sent flying into the forest. Inner Moka said to herself "There is no way he survived that." Arashi then

went to Moka and asked if she was ok. She then began to cry into his chest for a few moments. "Thank

you so much Arashi." After that he said "I will never let anything like that happen again. I swear on my

life." Her heart swelled with joy at those very words then he said" Moka?" "Yes, Arashi?" "I, uh." "You

what? You can tell me anything." "Moka, I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my

girlfriend?" There, he told her how he felt, which shocked Moka as she really liked him as well. Inner

Moka was shocked too. The moment of silence between them was excruciating for Arashi, because

where he has such a humble and has very low self-esteem moments like this were almost too much for

him to bear. After what seemed like an eternity, Moka broke the silence between them by saying "yes

Arashi, I would like nothing more than that." When he heard her answer his heart was filled with bliss

and a happiness he had never felt before, because she was his first girlfriend, as was he was her first

boyfriend. They then hugged for a few moments, then she proceeded to lay her head on his chest and

they were both content to be in one another's embrace. "This moment is almost perfect" Moka thought

to herself. Arashi then looked deep into her eyes and asked "Since we are dating now, may I kiss you

Moka?" She gasped a little in such excitement and nervousness, as she had never kissed anyone before.

Outer Moka then thought to herself "Tonight is now perfect." She then said "Yes, you can." So he did. At

first it was a gentle kiss; their lips barely touched. But they stayed like that for a while. When they finally

separated, Arashi looked at Moka as her eyes were still closed. Then she whispered "Arashi." He then

proceeded to kiss her with much more vigor, as he pulled her by her hips into himself as she pulled him

by the back of his neck into herself. While this was happening, Azriel said aloud "I told you." And Inner

Moka said "So this is what it is like to kiss someone. I could get used to this." After the kiss ended, the

festival was over and everyone made their way back to their dorms. When the new couple arrived at the

dorms, Arashi said "Goodnight Moka. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." Moka then said

"Goodnight Arashi." They then shared a long and passionate kiss and before they bid each other

farewell, Moka asked if Arashi would maybe want to sleep in her dorm tonight. "Yes Moka, I would love

to. Just let me grab some things from my dorm and I will be over shortly." When he finally arrived, they

watched TV for a little while as they cuddled in her bed. Then they talked in the dark for awhile before

they began to kiss each other like their lives depended on it. They both breathed their heart and soul

into each kiss as they rubbed up and down each other's bodies. As they both began to feel their body

temperature rise, Arashi knew where this was going and had no intention of going there with Moka yet.

Arashi then stopped, and Moka asked "Is something wrong?" Arashi replied, "No, I just don't think we

should do this right now." Moka gasped and thought to her inner self "wow, any other guy would have

gone with it. He definitely is a gentleman." "Yes, I agree, sister." After chatting for a few more

minutes, they both began to feel very tired and when they decided to go to sleep, Arashi drew the

covers over them as they passed from consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Headmaster

That night, as they both slept in each other's embrace, Arashi had another dream about Azriel. In this

one, the only people present were Arashi and Azriel. In the dream, Arashi asked Azriel why he was

chosen to be the vessel of the most powerful angel in all of Heaven. Azriel went on to explain that no

one knows why God chooses who he chooses. All they know is that His will is always right and always

just. Arashi then asked Azriel the extent of his power. "Which one are you referring to?" Azriel asked.

Arashi's reply was "All of them." Azriel told him that he did not know the extent, only that God does.

"Have you ever asked Him?" Arashi asked. "No, I guess I never had any real desire to know. Only that I

was given the power to carry out my orders with perfection and that was my only concern." So after a

lengthy chat about Heaven and Hell, Arashi was taken back to the real world by the smell of breakfast.

Moka then looked in her room to see Arashi stretching and groaning. As she seen his perfectly chiseled

body, she felt herself gasp and blush furiously. When she regained her composure, she asked "Arashi,

you want scrambled or over easy eggs?" "Scrambled, please." As he got ready to start the day and was

now sitting at the table enjoying the food Moka made for them, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get

it, Moka." As he opened the door, he saw the headmaster standing there with an eerie smile painted

across his face. "Can I help you?" Arashi asked. "You're Arashi Tanaka, correct?" "Yeah, that's me."

"Splendid, would you mind coming with me?" "Not without me, he's not!" Moka chimed in. "Very well,

Ms. Akashiya. I have no issue with you tagging along. I was needing to speak with you as well, come to

think of it." So the two quickly got ready and followed the headmaster to his private office. "Please have

a seat, for we have much to discuss." As Arashi explained what had happened, the headmaster seemed

very intrigued. "So what you're telling me is that Azriel, the Archangel of Destruction, and leader of the

Heavenly Host is living inside you?" "Yes, that's correct." "I see. And for what reason did you see fit to let

Mr. Arashi share your room and bed last night, Ms. Akashiya?" Arashi was slightly blushing while Moka

was paralyzed with fear, but managed to find the courage needed to tell him the truth. "Mr.

Headmaster, I let Arashi stay because he saved my life last night and I am his girlfriend." Arashi said to

himself that he was impressed at how she handled herself in that situation and was proud of her. "I

see." Was the headmaster's only reply. "Very well. You two are free to go. And you have my permission

to share a room if you would like." "Ok, thank you sir." So, after the moving in and setting up was done,

Arashi asked Moka out on a date and she said "Yes, but there is one condition." "Ok, what might that

be?" "Well, you know how summer break starts tomorrow?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I have to

spend it at my house and my father said that before I can go on a date with a boy, he must meet him

first." "Ok Moka, let's spend summer break at your house." "You really want to, Arashi?" "More than

anything, Moka."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meeting Moka's Family

"Arashi, what do you want for breakfast?" "Moka, it's five a.m." "I know, I want to go see my family as

soon as possible, so get up." "The things I do for her" was Arashi's thought. After they ate, they made

their way to the bus stop. The sun was starting to rise and Arashi could now see Moka and what she was

wearing. It was a low cut black t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. In his mind, Arashi

thought to himself "Wow, she is so beautiful." While lost in his thoughts, Moka took notice of Arashi

checking her out and blushed. Inner Moka chimed in by saying "don't let this moment go to waste."

"Your right, I need to take advantage of this." Arashi is a very shy person, so he gets extremely nervous

anytime Moka flirted with him. "Like what you see, Arashi?" As he snapped out his thoughts, he saw his

girlfriend's chest pressed up against his own, giving him a full view of her cleavage. He began to

stammer harder than he ever had. This made Moka laugh. Then she proceeded to hug him and they

stayed like that until the bus driver showed up. "Where are you two headed?" the bus driver asked.

"We're going to Castle Shuzen" was Moka's reply. "Ok, hop on and we'll be there in about an hour." As

the two took their seats in the back of the bus, the bus driver said to himself "Hmm, an Archangel and a

vampiress, I never would have guessed it." As Moka laid her head on Arashi's shoulder and he rested his

head on hers, he put on his headphones and began listening to his favorite band, Trivium. As time went

on, Moka decided she wanted to hear what he was listening too. "Hey, Arashi. Can I listen to your

music?" "Yeah, here you go." The current song was ending so she was at the beginning of the song "Pull

Harder on the Strings of your Martyr" by Trivium. She enjoyed the song for a few moments until the

vocals kicked in, and then she gave the device back to Arashi. "Is something wrong, Moka?" "How on

earth do you listen to that?" "This is what I grew up listening to and when I would train with my dad or

the trainer he hired for me, we would play this and it would make us never want to stop." "Well, I don't

like it. It sounds like something you would listen to before you would kill someone." This made Arashi let

out a very hearty laugh. She just shook her head and smiled at his reaction. In her mind she said "He is

so cute. I'm really glad we met and are dating now." So they enjoyed the rest of the ride to the castle

while in each other's embrace. After an hour the bus stopped in front of a ginormous castle which made

Moka very excited. "This is your father's house, Moka?" "Yes, daddy is a very rich and powerful vampire

not just in the vampire world, but in the human world as well." "Yeah, I can see that." "I'm going to warn

you Arashi. Daddy doesn't like when boys try to court one of his girls. So if he tries to harm you, please

don't kill him. He may be the most powerful vampire in the world right now, but his power isn't even on

the same level as yours." "Ok Moka, I won't kill him. But if he tries to harm me, I will defend myself and

make the message clear as to not try anything like that again." "It's ok, I understand, Arashi. I would do

the same thing in your situation." As they made their way into the castle, Moka's entire family was

standing in the front room waiting for her. "Hello Moka, my dear. Come, and embrace your father." "Hi

daddy! I missed you all so much over the past year!" After their embrace had ended, Issa said "Moka, I

would like to see your inner self." Ok, daddy." Issa then removed her Rosario, which caused a massive,

dark energy to flow from her. After her transformation ended, Inner Moka embraced her father. "Hello

father, I'm very glad to see you again." As am I, Moka." Moka then proceeded to reunite with the rest of

her family. "She seems so happy right now. I think I won't speak unless spoken to while I'm here" was

Arashi's thoughts. As he was deep in thought, he was brought out of them by Issa asking him "So you're

the boy my daughter has taken an interest in and has told me so much about?" "Yes, sir, I am." "Well, I

have a request for you, boy." "Ok, what would that be, sir?" "Defend yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Fight Between Archangel And Vampire Lord

"What do you m-"Arashi was cut off by Issa attempting to land a right hook to his left rib. But Arashi's

skill and Azriel's power would not allow the punch to connect, as he caught Issa's arm inches away from

his rib cage. "Don't" was the only warning that Arashi gave, in a threatening tone of voice. "Hmm, it

seems you have some skill, boy. Show me your power or I will kill you" was Issa's initial response,

although he had no idea he was attempting to strike the Archangel of Destruction. Next, Issa attempted

to land a left kick to Arashi's right rib, only for his leg to be caught, and Arashi to successfully land a right

haymaker to Issa's left jaw, sending him flying into the stone wall behind him, shattering it to nothing.

Moka's mother and sisters all said the same thing to themselves; "Wow, that power is impressive." Issa

then jumped out of the hole he made and said "I have never been struck with such force before in all of

my 3,467 years of existence; although, even if it does excite me in a sense, my pride cannot allow you to

go unpunished for your actions against me in my castle." As Issa ran towards Arashi with all the strength

and rage he could muster, Arashi was motionless; not with fear, but with patience. "Ah, the ancient

Jugen Tou technique. I was there when Toho Fuhai perfected this technique. And because of this, I know

its weakness as well" was all Azriel said as Issa's fist slammed into the palm of his hand. "What, he

blocked it by grabbing it?!" was Issa's response to the counter to the move. "What are you, some kind of

demon?!" Arashi simply smiled and said "not even close." With that statement, he brought his knee to

his chest and push kicked Issa directly in the stomach with enough force to decimate a building to

nothing, not even dust would remain. But with his vampiric healing, Issa would fully recover from the

hit, but it would take him awhile. As Moka and her family witnessed their father and husband fly

through the air at the speed of a falling star, they all said to themselves "I'd hate to see him if he was

mad." After Issa crashed into the wall behind him and fell to the ground, the last words he said before

he lost consciousness was "When I recover, you must tell me what you are" and then he fell into an

almost coma-like state. Akasha, Moka's mother, ran over to her husband and demanded that the

servants to take him to their bed and bring him blood transfusion bags. "Yes, at once, my lady" was their

only response to the command, as they carried Issa upstairs and down the long hallway into his and

Akasha's room. Akasha then turned to Arashi and calmly, but with a slight tone of fear and awe in her

voice, asked "what on earth are you?" Arashi's reply was "I will tell you when I tell Issa." Later that

evening, Arashi and Moka were in Moka's old room. "Moka, your room is so big." "Yes, I know. Father

sure loves to spoil his girls." Then he remembered what he did to the walls of the first floor and began to

apologize profusely. "It's ok, you were just defending yourself, and I'm just glad you didn't kill him."

With that being said she straddled his lap and said "and you were so hot when you were fighting my

father. The way you effortlessly defeated him drove me crazy, Arashi. "Arashi was now blushing harder

than he ever had in his life. "Uhm, Moka, I need to take a bath." "Ok, just make sure you hurry" was her

response in a very seductive tone of voice. He then grabbed his things and hurriedly made his way to the

bath that the servants had drawled out for him at his request. "Ah, the water is perfect" he thought to

himself as he climbed in. As he was bathing, Inner Moka thought to her outer self, "I really want him. I'm

going to take him after his bath." "No, please don't! He doesn't want to do things like that with us yet." I

do not care, sister. His fight with father got me all hot and bothered and now I am going to take him and

be taken by him." While Arashi was getting out of the bath, Moka walked in in nothing but see through

lingerie and a thong. This made Arashi's eyes widen as he gazed upon her. He then said "Moka, what are

you doing?!" Her reply was "Arashi, I want you to take me. No, I need you to take me." Arashi's reply

was "Moka, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to go there with you yet. Please try to understand." "No Arashi.

I know humans have their moral code, but vampires do not share this moral code with humans. We do

want we want, when we want. Now your fight with my father drove me crazy and I need you to pleasure

me." As she was saying this, she was rubbing her chest on Arashi's chest, which made him blush harder

than he had ever had in his life. When Moka felt his privates start to harden, she smirked and said

"Arashi, I thought you didn't want to do this right now? Naughty boy, let's see what you have under that

towel, shall we?" As she reached for his towel to pull it off of him, he turned his head, closed his eyes,

and waited for it to end, as he knew his human strength could not even begin to compare to Moka's

while sealed, let alone when her powers were not sealed. As she was just inches from grabbing his

towel, his eyes burst open and were a sky blue color. Moka immediately regretted her decision as Azriel

grabbed her hand and glared at her for a moment. He then warned her by saying "you cannot and will

not force my vessel to do anything he does not want to do. You may have your vampiric pride, but that

does not give you the right to try and force your will upon others. You will honor my vessel's wishes

when it comes to his beliefs and what he considers right and wrong in situations like this, do you

understand?" Moka then began to tear up as she said "yes, Azriel. I will not try to force him to do

anything he doesn't want to again." With that being said, Azriel just nodded and returned to his

dormant state. As Arashi returned to consciousness, he looked at Moka and said "I'm sorry he scared

you that much." Moka, swallowing her pride, said "No Arashi, he is right. I am sorry for trying to make

you do something that you hold so sacred and do not want to do until you are married." With that being

said, Moka proceeded to her room and laid down, shortly after Arashi joined her and they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Summer Break At Castle Shuzen

The next day, Moka woke up to find Arashi not present. "I wonder where he is?" After getting prepared

to start the day, Moka went to the living area to find Arashi having a conversation with Issa and Akasha.

She came in as Arashi was about to reveal what he was. Issa asked "So, boy, what kind of monster are

you?" Akasha stared at Arashi with great intrigue. Arashi then said "Well, I'm not actually a monster. I

am the vessel for the Archangel Azriel" The room went so silent, you could hear a pin drop, for everyone

knew of the legendary power of angels, let alone an Archangel. Issa broke the silence by saying "so you

are the vessel for the most powerful being in existence other than God himself?" "Yes, that's what I've

been told." Issa then experienced a sudden flare with his prideful vampire nature. "Just to warn you,

boy, that is the only reason you were able to defeat me." "Oh yes, sir, of that I have no doubt." Issa then

thought to himself "he may not be a very confident one, but at least he isn't an arrogant prick." Akasha

then asked "why was it you that were chosen to be the vessel?" "Honestly, I have no idea. I asked Azriel

and he himself doesn't know. The only thing he could say on the subject was that it was God's will, and

His will is perfect and just." Issa then changed the subject by asking "So, boy, you have taken a liking to

my daughter?" This made Arashi blush in nervousness and made Moka blush slightly. "Yes, sir." Issa then

thought to himself "Well, there is no denying that, with the beating you gave me", but his vampiric pride

wouldn't dare let him admit that aloud. His only response after a brief silence was "indeed." So after

their conversation, Moka and Arashi spent the rest of the break getting to know the entire family, or

watching TV, or taking walks in the countryside, or just lying in Moka's bed in one another's embrace in

silence just enjoying each other's presence. Arashi then turned to Moka and asked, "Moka, would you

like to go spend our last weekend on summer break at my parents' house?" "Yes, Arashi, I would love

to." So early the next morning, they packed their things, said goodbye to everyone, and Issa had them

delivered to Arashi's house in one of his limousines. On the way, Moka re-attached her Rosary. When

Arashi asked why, she told him that her outer self is nicer to new people. Arashi just nodded in

agreement and they spent the rest of the ride laughing, watching TV, playing cards, or just sat in silence

enjoying each other's company. When they pulled up, Moka, in her mind said, "This is a rather bland

house." Inner Moka chimed in by saying, "Yes, I agree, sister." They made their way into the house and

Arashi exclaimed "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" His parents then turned the corner and embraced Arashi.

When they noticed Moka, they were awestruck at her beauty and elegance. "Who is this, Arashi?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Moka Akashiya, my girlfriend." She blushed when he said that. Even though they

have been together for almost four months, it still gave her butterflies when she thought about herself

and Arashi being a couple. "Wow, son, I'm proud of you" was his father's response and his mother

embraced Moka in a hug and said, "Well I'm glad Arashi finally found a girl." Arashi then groaned

"Mom" in slight embarrassment. This made Moka laugh to herself. "Ok, you two, go upstairs and get

cleaned up. We're going out to dinner to officially welcome Moka to the family." Arashi and Moka

obliged and when they all got ready, they went out into town to get something to eat at the nicest

restaurant in town. After dinner, they all went home. Moka and Arashi planned to go out and go

shopping tomorrow, much to Arashi's disgust. Moka said "we need to buy you new clothes, and I could

use the relaxation myself, so we're going." All Arashi did was groan, but he knew there was no getting

around it. So he agreed and they kissed each other goodnight and went sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Last Weekend Of Summer Break

The next day, Moka and Arashi spent all day shopping. First, they went to some stores for Arashi, and

bought him a few new outfits to wear. Next, they spent the rest of that Saturday shopping for Moka.

That took about six hours, much to Arashi's disgust. Finally, they were done shopping and decided to go

eat. They decided on a small diner on the corner of the main street. "Arashi, I had so much fun today" "I

did too, Moka. I'm glad I got to spend it with you." This brought a smile to both of them. As they were

making their way back to the limousine, they decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. About the

middle of the alley, five rather built men surrounded the couple, which made Moka cling to Arashi's

arm. "What do we have here? a couple retiring for the night? And who might this beauty be?" was the

leader of the gang's question. "We're just going home, guys. We don't want any trouble" was Arashi's

response, but it fell on deaf ears. "Oh, don't worry, boy. You just walked into trouble" was the leader's

remark. Then he proceeded to grab Moka's arm, which made Arashi burn with rage. At this point, Azriel

spoke up by saying, "you don't need my powers for this. Your father gave you more training than most

professional fighters get, so stand up for yourself, and more importantly, your girlfriend." After he said

that, Arashi grabbed the leader's arm and hip tossed him onto a pallet to the side, smashing him

through it. He was obviously in pain from the reaction he gave, which was a groaned "what are you all

standing around for?" As that was said, one gang member proceeded to throw a haymaker to Arashi's

face, but the attack was blocked and countered with several rapid sternum punches followed by an

uppercut, then a straight kick to the attacker's midsection, sending him rolling several feet away. The

next assailant tried to land a roundhouse kick to Arashi's right ribcage, but he grabbed the man's leg and

countered with a right straight punch to the man's face, shattering his nose and knocking him off his

feet in the process. As he was rolling on the ground in agony, his fellow gang member threw a straight

punch, but with his whole body leaned with the punch, putting him off balance, and with the training

Arashi had went through, he would not hesitate to capitalize on this mistake. Arashi slightly pushed the

man's fist to the side just barely enough to miss his face, then, while still holding the man's arm with his

right hand, brought his left fist up under the attacker's arm, just inches away from his body, to land an

uppercut to the man's chin, breaking his front teeth, then kicking the man's legs out from under him,

slamming him to the ground, effectively taking him out of the fight. The last man stared into Arashi's

eyes with a fear like he had never experienced before. The final aggressor then pulled a knife from his

pocket and flicked it open. He had no idea that even if he was to stab Arashi, it would cause him no

harm, but Arashi was trained not to let that happen so he decided to humor the man. Moka saw the

knife and even though she knew the knife could not hurt Arashi, it still worried her as she yelled, "please

be careful, Arashi!" with tears welling up in her eyes. The man charged Arashi and slashed at his face a

couple of times, missing every time. The man then swung wide trying to stab Arashi in the left lower

stomach, which was the opening Arashi had been waiting for. Arashi then intercepted the man's hand

with his left hand, grabbed the back of the man's jacket, and pulled him into a devastating knee to the

midsection, which made the man drop the knife and fall to his knees, coughing up blood. Arashi then

stared at the man for a brief moment before drawing his fist back and launching his fist into the man's

face, breaking his jaw bone and shattering four teeth in the process. Moka then ran up to Arashi, hugged

his neck, and saying, "Thank you Arashi. I don't know what I would have done if you wasn't here." "Well,

Moka, you'll never have to worry about that because I will always be here for you." They then made

their way back to the limousine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: New Year At Youkai Academy

Moka and Arashi awoke early that Monday morning in order to have time to eat and get ready without

needing to rush themselves. When they arrived at the bus stop, Arashi noticed Moka was a little off that

morning, so he decided to find out what was wrong. "What's the matter, Moka? You haven't been

yourself recently." "I'm sorry, Arashi. I'm just really nervous." "Well I'm sorry Moka. You don't need to

be nervous. I'm right here for you." With a smile and blush Moka said "Thank you, Arashi." They then

shared a brief kiss as the bus to the Academy was pulling up. "You kids ready to go?" "Yes, sir." When

they pulled up at the school, Moka and Arashi made their way to homeroom to start their junior year.

Ms. Nekonome welcomed everyone back and let the students have a free day to get reacquainted with

their friends and re-learn the academy grounds. After the day was over, everyone made their way to

their dorms, except for Arashi and Moka. They just walked around the campus enjoying each other's

company and presence. "Moka, I want to ask you something." "Ok, Arashi, ask away." Moka, do you

love me?" "More than anything, Arashi." "Moka, do you trust me?" "Yes, Arashi, with my life. Not to be

rude, but why are you asking me questions like this?" After that was said, Arashi inhaled and exhaled

with more than usual amount of force. He then turned to Moka and stared in her gorgeous emerald

eyes for just a moment, and then he slowly went down on one knee and presented her a diamond ring

that her father had given Arashi after he secretly asked for her father's blessing. At the sight of this,

Moka began to tear up, but with tears of joy, for she had secretly dreamed of this day since Arashi saved

her life. "Moka, I love you more than life itself. Every time I look at you, I know that there is a God, who

loves me so much, that he took the time to create you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with no

one but you as my true love. Moka Akashiya, will you do me the honor to take my last name and

become Moka Tanaka?" Moka stood there for a second that felt like eternity for the both of them. She

had so many emotions and thoughts swirling around in her head and to be honest, she was scared and

happy and excited all at once. But to break the silence, she simply said "Yes, Arashi. I would love nothing

more than that." They both then embraced each other and shared the most passionate and heart-filled

kiss they both could muster. The moment was pure bliss and ecstasy for the both of them, for they had

just truly confessed their love for each other and were bound to be together for the rest of their days.

As all this was going on, the headmaster heard what had just happened and said to himself "a vampire

and an Archangel married, I never thought I would see the day." The next day, they both awoke and

planned on the wedding date for most of the day. They both decided on November 17th, for it was the

night of the Blood Moon, a rare cosmic event that only occurred every 5,000 years, and it just so

happened that this year was the 5,000 year mark. Also, it is known as "Night of the Vampires", which

means that vampires are at their physical, mental, and spiritual peak on this night, and this was the

reason why Arashi agreed to it. Then Arashi looked at Moka and asked, "Moka, may I have one

request?" "Ok, Arashi, what is it?" "May I name our first son, then you can name the rest of our

children?" Moka thought for a moment then said "Yes, Arashi, that seems fair, but what will you name

our first son?" "Hiroki Takumi Tanaka." "Arashi, that is a beautiful name, I love it." "I had a feeling you

would." They both shared a smile then there was a knock at the door. Arashi opened the door to find

the headmaster standing there. "Ah, Mr. Tanaka, how are you?" "I'm fine, sir." "Wonderful, so the

reason I am here is that I request to have an audience with you and Miss Akashiya, or should I say soon

to be Mrs. Tanaka in my office as soon as you both can. Arashi and Moka then thought to themselves

"how does he know? We haven't even told our parents yet." But they both agreed and began to get

ready and made their way to the headmaster's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Knowledge Of The Forgotten One

As Moka and Arashi took their seats in the headmaster's office, there was a brief, almost eerie silence.

Then the headmaster spoke by saying, "Mr. Arashi, do you have any idea who, or I should say what the

Forgotten One is?" "No, sir, I do not." "Very well, I'm sure Azriel might know something about it. May I

speak with him?" Only giving a slight nod, Arashi lowered his head and closed his eyes for a few

moments. When he opened his eyes, they were a sky blue color and his voice had changed. "Ah, Azriel,

how are you?" "I'm fine, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" "Ah, straight to the point, I like

that in a man, or should I say angel?" The headmaster then stood from his seat and asked, "Azriel, do

you know anything about the Forgotten One?" Azriel's reply was, "Yes, for I was the one who locked him

away all those years ago. Why is it you ask?" "Well it has come to my attention that he has escaped from

his prison and is making his way to this academy as we speak." Azriel's eyes grew wide at this, "And why

did you not tell me of this sooner?!" his voice boomed, which scared Moka and even the headmaster

felt a chill in his spine. "Because I just found out just this morning myself, Azriel" was the headmaster's

response. "Then why are we just talking and not taking action?" "Because I have something you might

need." With that said, the headmaster turned to the wall behind him that had a painting covering his

personal safe. He then cited a very ancient incantation and the door opened. Inside contained a spear

and a piece of paper with ancient enochian sigil on it. When Azriel saw the weapons, he was speechless.

He simply said, "Hataal, the Spear of Light, and bane to all things evil. And the enochian sigil to grant an

angel all of their powers back after becoming one with their vessel. Where did you find these?" "I

recovered them the night Arashi was conceived and you was sent to Earth to become one with him."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, but I need to be recombined with these weapons and defeat the

Forgotten One once more." Azriel made his way to the academy's roof and began to cite the enochian

incantation, but was interrupted by Moka. "Will Arashi be ok, Azriel?" "Yes, Moka, I will give my life

before he is harmed in any way. Would you like to speak to him before I begin?" "Yes, please." After

that being said, Azriel returned to his dormant state and Arashi was "conscious" once again. Moka then

embraced him and began to cry. "Moka, what is the matter?" "Arashi, I'm scared that you will not

survive the fight." "Moka, if I have God and Azriel on my side, then I can't lose. I promise we will win

against this demon." Moka then began to cry harder, but was interrupted by Arashi looking deep into

her eyes and then kissing her. The kiss was the greatest feeling either of them had ever experienced.

After it ended, Arashi looked at Moka and said, "I have to go now, I will win this Moka, I swear it." With

that said, he reverted back to Azriel having control of his body. Azriel glanced back at Moka and said,

"Moka, you better get off the roof. The shockwave from the incantation could possibly kill you." After he

said that, she ran to the ground floor and went outside to wait for the shockwave. As he was finishing

the incantation, the sky grew dark and a beam of light surrounded Azriel. He let out a scream, not in

pain, but from the divine power beginning to flood his body. As the burst ended, Azriel was clad in his

armor he wore into battle, showing his title of General of Heaven's Army. He then took his spear in his

hand; looked to the sky, and said, "Let Your will be done, Father." He then levitated to the ground, and

as he landed, a dark, ominous feeling came over Moka, but Azriel was unaffected. Then, a dark, shadowy

figure emerged from the tree line of the forest, and Moka let out a shriek, which brought a smile to the

demon's face. With an eerie, demonic voice, the creature turned to Azriel and said, "Azriel, you locked

me up all those years ago. But I am free now, and I swore to myself I would destroy you if ever given the

chance again. And after I am finished with you, your vampire girlfriend will be next." Azriel did not flinch

in the slightest, but noticed Moka had become very distressed, beginning to cry to herself, which made

the demon chuckle to himself, which made Azriel burn with rage. But he thought of something that

would both ease Moka and distress the demon, and his only reply to the demon's remark was Psalm

91:8-16. While looking at Moka, he began the verse. "You will only look on with your eyes and see the

recompense of the wicked. For you have made the Lord, my refuge, even the Most High, your dwelling

place. No evil will befall you, nor will any plague come near you. For He will give His angels charge

concerning you, to guard you in all your ways. You will tread upon the lion and cobra, the young lion and

the serpent you will trample down. Because He has loved me, therefore I will deliver him; I will set him

securely on high, because he has known My name. He will call upon Me, and I will answer him; I will be

with him in trouble; I will rescue him and honor him. With a long life I will satisfy him and let him see My

salvation." After this was said, Moka began to smile to herself and felt a strange peace come over her,

which was actually two Seraph angels that stood on each side of her. When she noticed, she slightly

gasped at the power that emanated from them, and then she smiled, for she knew she was safe. The

demon, however, began to shriek in agony, for he felt the presence of the Most High was now in their

midst. The demon then glared at Azriel with all the killing intent he could muster and said, "You will pay

for that… dearly."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Battle Between Good And Evil

The demon then knelt to the ground and placed his hand on the ground and began a chant in an ancient,

demonic tongue. A few seconds later, a sword slowly rose from where his hand was and Azriel

recognized the sword. His only reply to the event was, "Belphegor, the ancient blade of ruin." This was

the only sword not made in Heaven that could fatally wound an angel. Azriel knew this, but was

confident in his abilities that he could best the demon. Where the demonic ritual was complete, the

demon charged Azriel in a blind rage. Azriel then thought to himself, "He sure hasn't changed at all." The

demon then attempted an overhead strike, but the attack was deflected and countered with a spinning

heel kick to the demon's face, disorienting him a little, but not enough to take the fight out him. "I see

your skills are still top notch, brother. Let's see if I can best you this time" was the demon's reply to the

counter attack. Moka then thought to herself "they're brothers?" Inner Moka chimed in by saying," yes,

Moka. Demons were once angels, and all angels are brothers and sisters." As she watched on, she saw

the demon begin to launch a flurry of slashes and stabs at Azriel, which slightly worried her, but all his

attacks were countered, parried, or dodged with ease. Finally, out of desperation, the demon lunged at

Azriel, but at the last second, stopped his attack before it could be countered, a move known as a feint.

Azriel luckily saw this and caught the blade with his hand as the demon swung one last time. They stood

motionless for a split second, glaring at each other, and then Azriel took his free hand and shattered the

blade Belphegor. The demon looked at what remained of the blade in his hand, which was only the hilt,

and let out a gasp of horror and mild astonishment. "This blade was supposed to be indestructible" "Yes,

but not to a being of my power, unholy one" "Well, I thought angels were beings of honor, and wouldn't

fight an unarmed foe?" Yes, demon. For once in your pathetic, wretched life, you are correct." With that

being said, Azriel sheathed his spear, and took up a hand-to-hand combat stance. The demon then

began his assault, obviously well trained in this area of combat. The angel and demon's skill were on par.

The winner of the fight would be the more determined individual. The demon was the aggressor, most

of his attacks dodged or parried, but Azriel couldn't find any openings for a counter attack, and his

power was draining fast, as was shown when a left hook broke through his guard and connected with his

left check, badly disorienting him. As the fight continued, the demon looked as though he would be the

winner, as he was on top of the angel, pounding away at his face and midsection without mercy. As he

continued the assault, he yelled, "This is for imprisoning me all those years ago, you self-righteous

bastard!" He then stopped momentarily after head-butting Azriel, making a small crater where his head

now lay. He got up and began to celebrate after he thought he was the victor, and to show his pride and

arrogance, the demon crouched next to Azriel's lifeless-appearing body, and said, "Since you brought

me so much pain and misery, I think it is only right and just to do the same thing to you, eye for an eye,

right? So I think I will take what is most precious to you and Arashi, and kill Moka." The demon soon

realized the fatal mistake he had just made, as Azriel's eyes burst open and were solid white. Then, his

power began to flood the area, and it was too much for the demon or Moka to bear, as they were

brought to their knees. Azriel then stood and let out a yell that would send a chill up God's spine. He

then turned to the demon and said in a voice that sounded as if it could shatter a mountain from the

raw power and authority it contained, "You will not go near my vessel's destined one, demon. I was

going to imprison you once more, but you have crossed the line." With that said, he slammed his fist

into the demon's stomach, which made him profusely cough blood while lying on his back. Then, Azriel

knelt down next to the demon's head and began to pummel it. After five minutes of the worst possible

beating one could receive in all of creation, Azriel lifted his arm to Heaven and his Light Spear appeared

into his hands. He then pointed the blade at the demon's face and said, "In Nomine Patris, et Filli, et

Spiritus Sancti." He then drove the spear into the demon's skull, sending out a black shockwave, then

the mist sinking slowly into the ground. Azriel then reverted to his base form, and glanced at Moka who

had already embraced him and wanted to see Arashi, and said, "you need not worry about the

Forgotten One any longer, for he is in Hell, and a spirit cannot escape the pit once they are sent there."

With that said, he returned to his dormant state and Arashi was once again present. Although exhausted

to the point that he could barely keep his eyes open, Arashi looked at Moka and said "Moka, we did it,

we beat the demon." "Yes, Arashi, and I'm so glad you're safe." Arashi then passed out from exhaustion,

and Moka caught him before he hit the ground. Azriel then lent him just enough power to walk,

although with difficulty. Moka saw this and put his arm around her and helped him walk back to their

dorm room. As they made their way back to the dorm, the headmaster looked around the corner, gave a

smile of content, and made his way back to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Bound For Eternity

As Arashi looked at himself in the mirror, he saw himself in a tuxedo and inside a church. "This is it,

Arashi. November 17th, the day you marry Moka, are you ready "asked Azriel. Arashi responded by

saying,"more than ever." He then made his way to the altar as the ceremony began and he awaited his

bride. After a few minutes, this felt like an eternity from him being so nervous and excited all at once,

he saw Moka being escorted by her father Issa coming down the aisle. When she reached the altar, she

kissed her father on the cheek and he took his seat along Akasha, Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa, and Arashi's

family. Arashi and Moka joined hands as the priest began the vows. "Moka, do you take Arashi, to have

and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for richer or poorer, to be your wedded husband?" She glanced at

Arashi and back to the priest as she said "I do." "Arashi, do you take Moka, to have and to hold, in

sickness, and in health, for richer, or poorer, to be your wedded wife?" After briefly glancing at Moka

and back to the priest, Arashi said, "I do." "Then by the power vested in me, by the state and by the

power of God Almighty, I now pronounce this couple man and wife. You may kiss your bride." With that,

time seemed to slow as Moka and Arashi closed in on each other to share the first kiss as husband and

wife. When they finally kissed, the family and friends present started cheering as they breathed their

heart and soul into the kiss. They then made their way to the reception, and danced the night away.

Afterwards, the couple went back to Arashi's house, grabbed some things that Arashi would need, and

went on their honeymoon to Issa's Castle. When Moka first suggested it, Arashi said, "That isn't much of

a honeymoon if others are present, don't you think?" Moka responded by saying," yes, but I can get

daddy to make everyone leave and we have the castle to ourselves as long as we want." "Ok Moka, that

sounds great then." They arrived at Castle Shuzen at around 10:00 that night. As the two were getting

dressed into more comfortable clothes, they started checking each other out and flirting with each other

like a new couple would. Then, they made their way to the living area and lied in each other's embrace

for what seemed like an eternity. "This moment couldn't be more perfect, Arashi" Moka sighed very

happily. "Well, I know a way to make it even better, Moka" "How, Arashi?" After saying that, Arashi

picked Moka up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom they would share as husband and wife. On

the way, Moka admired him and his chiseled physique. Moka then thought to herself, "He is so

handsome. I can't wait for us to make love for the first time as a married couple." Inner Moka said, "No

kidding." This made Moka blush, from excitement and slight nervousness. Arashi then laid her on the

bed and he took his shirt off, which made Moka blush even more. He then began to gingerly kiss her

neck, which made her sigh, giggle, and gasp, which in turn made the situation escalate until eventually

they both had stripped their clothes off and began to make love to each other. They didn't stop until the

morning, and when the sun arose, they looked into each other's eyes, confessed their love to each

other, and then fell back asleep. A month and a half later, Arashi came home one day to the two story

apartment Issa had bought them and saw Moka standing in the door way. He looked slightly confused,

and asked, "Moka, what is it?" She then sighed happily, and said, "Arashi, I'm pregnant." He dropped his

things and hugged his wife with all the fervor he could gather, which made them both laugh and they

kissed each other out of pure excitement. "Moka, do your father and mother know?" "Yes, they knew

the day they came home. Vampires can smell when a woman is pregnant, no matter how far along they

are." "How did they take it?" "They are very excited and said they will help in any way they can." "By the

way, it's a boy." "Well, I can't wait for Hiroki to get here, Moka." "I can't either. I love you, Arashi." "I

love you too, Moka."

The end


End file.
